Training/Stupa's version
Rightful to its name, Training replicates the never-ending nature of the Training Mode, with the character refilling its Life constantly and having all of its attacks do no damage whatsoever. The primary purpose of this character is as a debugging tool that is capable of showing various useful information about the opponent. ) |Image = File:Trainingport.png |Creator = stupa |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Training is technically a 7-button character, using all of its buttons ( included) for debugging utilities: and show the opponent's head and mid positions respectively; makes the character strike a pose, while freezing any incoming attacking animation. If pressed again when the opponent's attack is frozen, it will show the opponent's default range as detailed on the "attack.dist" parameter in the constants file; makes Training perform an attack after a countdown starting at 3. Pressing while holding either or will make Training produce a horizontally-moving projectile or helper, respectively. Pressing will display a table showing the opponent's last damage dealt, last total damage dealt in a combo string, maximum damage dealt in a combo string, the opponent's frame advantage (with a positive number meaning the opponent recovers faster than Training) and Training's control ability (whether Training can control itself or not). displays a distance meter starting at the opponent. will display a pause menu with seven options: setting Training's state type between standing, crouching, and airborne; setting Training's proximity to the opponent between any, close, medum , and far distances; setting whether Training doesn't guard any attacks, attempts to guard all attacks, only guards subsequent attacks after being successfully hit once, or Push Blocks all attacks; setting how Training tech recovers attacks between no recovery, a non-directional air recovery, or tech recovery rolling either forwards or backwards; setting a time before Training is allowed to start performing the chosen tech recovery option (between 0 and 120 frames); displaying a pointer right below Training showing either its distance or body distance from the opponent; setting the time Training will lie down after being knocked down (between 0 and 60 frames); and changing Training's method of getting up between normally getting up or rolling either forwards or backwards. Training comes packaged with 4 different variants of itself for testing, with each version using a different character differing in size; Prinny for the small setting, Tenshi Hinanawi and Kung Fu Man for the medium settings, and Hugo Andore for the large setting. By default, Training is set to the Kung Fu Man option, though this can be changed by editing the options inside its definition file. Each version of the character differs only in their sprites and hurtbox size for the purposes of testing against characters of different sizes, and are otherwise functionally identical to one another. Training has no A.I., and thus uses the default, randomly performing any of the aforementioned moves. 'Stats' 'Movelist' Each action button triggers different ways of testing a character, as well as bringing up an options menu; as such, Training has no Special or Hyper Attacks. | Gives visual 3 second countdown before striking|}} + or + | version: creates projectile via projectile controller version creates helper-based projectile|}} |Toggles display of damage, combo damage, maximum damage and frame advantage|}} |Toggles display of distance grid, useful for visually determining exact enemy distance and/or position of helpers/explods|}} |Visually displays opponents head position as defined in the .cns file|}} |Visually displays opponents mid position as defined in the .cns file|}} |Pauses screen on enemy attack again to display the attack range of opponent's attack in which Training can guard|}} |Toggles display of options menu , , , or to change one of the following options: Training's state type Distance from opponent Automatic guarding Automatic fall recovery Time delay until automatic fall recovery Pointer type Time delay until getting up from lying down Getup recovery roll direction|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Trivia *The character portrait for Training is that of the titular character Hinako from Training with Hinako, a Japanese animated fitness video. *When Training is placed in a custom state by the opponent, some buttons may not work as intended. For instance, attempting to open the options menu with may instead toggle frame data as if were pressed. This, of course, varies by character due to the way M.U.G.E.N handles command processing when placed in a custom state. *While both are categorized as Medium-size characters, the hurtboxes for the Tenshi setting are actually slightly shorter than those in the Kung Fu Man setting; as a trade-off, the hurtboxes for the Tenshi setting are slightly wider than those in the Kung Fu Man setting, allowing for testing against characters with differing widths, but similar heights. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Seven-button Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Push Block Category:Characters made by stupa Category:Characters made in 2009 }}